Fin de Carrière
by Malika Amenkar
Summary: Clove et Cato sont les deux derniers survivants et doivent se disputer la place de vainqueur. Ils ont été formés pour ne pas hésiter, pour gagner à tout prix, malgré les sentiments, malgré tout. Il n'a jamais été question d'accorder une faveur à l'autre, il n'a jamais été question de reculer. Vous pensiez connaître les amants maudits ? Attendez un peu...
1. Chapter 1

**Fin de Carrière**

 **Disclaimer** : Suzane Collins

 **Pairing** : Clove x Cato

 **Résumé** : Clove et Cato sont les deux derniers survivants et doivent se disputer la place de vainqueur. Ils ont été formés pour ne pas hésiter, pour gagner à tout prix, malgré les sentiments, malgré tout. Il n'a jamais été question d'accorder une faveur à l'autre, il n'a jamais été question de reculer. Vous pensiez connaître les amants maudits ? Attendez un peu...

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ce n'était pas une relation qui avait démarré sur le bon pied, même si cela aurait pu. Clove était son style de fille après tout. Grande, svelte, musclée, dynamique, jolie, elle avait toutes les qualités qu'il fallait. Leur mésentente de départ fut simplement le résultat d'une rencontre ayant mal tourné. Un beau jour où Cato voulut aller lui parler pour la première fois, attendant qu'elle termine son entrainement, Clove eut le malheur de rater une cible devant lui, probablement déstabilisée par l'attention que lui accordait ce grand blond plus âgé et expérimenté qu'elle. La honte la submergea et évidemment qu'une réplique moqueuse s'échappa des lèvres de Cato à ce moment là. C'était inévitable. En réponse à cela, Clove effectua un sec mouvement vers lui. Un sifflement retentit dans son oreille gauche et le couteau passé à quelques centimètres de sa tête se planta dans le mur derrière lui. S'en prendre à Cato Hadley, ce n'était plus du culot, c'était de la folie… mais il ne lui fit pas le plaisir d'être en colère, il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de s'emporter comme il lui arrivait parfois, il ne réagit même pas. Peut-être avait-il été trop troublé qu'on lui coupe le sifflet. Et pire, que ce soit une fille qui le fasse, plutôt que de battre bêtement des cils et glousser à son passage, comme toutes les autres. Cependant, à compter de ce jour, il lui voua un dédain farouche. Se croiser au détour d'un couloir de l'académie engendrait toujours un échange de regards défiants, au minimum, voire de répliques bien senties. Un manège qui dura longtemps.

La dix-huitième année de Cato fut sa dernière chance pour représenter le District 2. Il voulait être choisi mais ne comptait pas pour autant se porter volontaire. Ils étaient nombreux à vouloir se battre aux Hunger Games, et la simple pensée qu'une émeute résulte d'un trop grand nombre de personnes voulant participer l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Mais c'est _elle_ qui fut sélectionnée, avec un garçon un peu plus jeune. Cato la regarda bien, elle qui se dressait noblement face à son district, et il sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans sa poitrine, en la voyant si belle et si fière, comme si une main invisible remuait ses organes internes. Son cœur, surtout. C'en était presque douloureux. Que Clove puisse mourir, c'était une chose, mais l'idée qu'une autre personne que lui puisse la tuer, lui faire du mal, ou lui voler son dernier souffle, lui était insupportable. Si bien qu'à peine eut-on demandé un volontaire pour prendre la place du garçon, que Cato se désigna d'une voix portante et distincte : « _Moi !_ » L'intonation avait été sèche, brutale, et Cato balaya d'un regard dangereux les visages curieux tournés vers lui. Quiconque oserait s'opposer à sa décision mettait sa vie en péril. Cato était aussi impitoyable que redoutable. On disait de lui qu'il serait capable de tuer d'un simple mouvement de bras. C'était vrai, même s'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de le faire.

Tous les jeunes hommes du 2 s'écartèrent prudemment pour laisser passer le nouveau tribut, certains l'encourageant même au passage, ce qui était un phénomène très rare. Cato ne leur prêtait aucune attention, son regard était fixé sur celui de Clove qui l'observait le menton haut, l'air sereine. Il gravit l'estrade et au moment de lui serrer la main comme le voulait la tradition, contre toute attente, elle lui adressa un sourire. Léger, discret, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les rictus moqueurs qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger entre quelques ripostes cinglantes. C'était un sourire sincère, presque reconnaissant. Le trouble traversa les orbes bleus de Cato à ce moment précis. _Pourquoi, Clove ?_ se demanda t-il.

 **Partie I : Meurent les illusions**

Clove n'est plus la fille capricieuse et susceptible d'avant, pas avec lui, du moins. Elle est devenue son alliée, lui vouant un respect dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable. Elle s'est entrainée avec lui, contre lui, pour le rendre meilleur, pour qu'il la rende meilleure aussi. Dans l'arène, elle s'est battue à ses côtés, elle a veillé sur lui chaque nuit où lui était trop épuisé pour veiller sur elle, pour qu'ils soient certains qu'aucun membre de l'alliance ne les trahisse.

Puis, quand les Carrières du 1 et du 4 succombent, il ne reste plus que la dernière alliance, eux. Une nuit où l'air glacial les cloue au sol, Cato la tire contre lui pour l'entourer de ses bras. Son corps semble irradier d'une chaleur soulageant Clove qui, elle, grelotte de froid.

« _Cato_ », souffle t-elle tout bas, une buée d'air gelé s'échappant de sa bouche « _Quand on aura tué le dernier tribut, on fera quoi ? On devra… passer à l'attaque directement, comme c'était prévu avec les autres, ou on partira chacun de notre côté pour attendre le lendemain ?_ »

Le regard de Cato s'assombrit à cette pensée. Il n'a pas encore osé songer au moment où ils en arriveraient là, à ce combat à mort entre lui et celle qui est devenue sa plus proche amie.

« _Je ne sais pas, Clove_ », murmure t-il.

Ils ont été formés pour arriver à ce moment ultime, ils ont été programmés pour ne pas hésiter, pour gagner. Il n'a jamais été question de faire une faveur à l'autre, il n'a jamais été question de reculer. Clove le comprend. Elle comprend que Cato fera tout pour la tuer le moment venu, et elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle fera de même, elle se battra comme une lionne, elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'emporter. Dans le pire des cas, elle mourra, et quelle belle mort ce sera, de sa main… Clove est contente qu'il l'ait porté jusque là, et qu'il la porte encore vers le Grand Finale pour le combat qui les couvrira d'honneur tous les deux, peu importe qui en sortira vainqueur. Clove a toujours eu le sentiment que Cato s'est porté volontaire pour ça, pour préserver son honneur à elle, pour elle. Preuve étant qu'il ne s'est jamais montré hostile avec elle après la moisson, preuve étant qu'il la serre contre lui plutôt que la laisser mourir de froid, preuve étant qu'elle voit une lueur de crainte dans son regard quand il pense à leur avenir. Une lueur discrète que personne ne saurait voir sauf elle, parce qu'elle le connaît mieux que quiconque.

Peut-être le public a t-il été touché de voir un second couple d'amants maudits, car le lendemain, alors qu'ils marchent côte à côte, la voix de Claudius annonce : « _Mesdames et messieurs chers tributs, la règle requérant un seul vainqueur pour les Hunger Games est suspendue. A compter de maintenant, deux tributs issus du même district pourront être sacrés vainqueurs s'ils sont les derniers survivants. Je répète…_ » Les deux Carrières s'arrêtent et tournent la tête l'un vers l'autre en se regardant comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. L'impensable, l'inespéré, vient de se produire. Ils n'en reviennent pas, ils n'en reviennent pas de cette chance.

Il pourra gagner avec elle, ils pourront être ensemble après les Hunger Games. L'espoir l'aveugle. Tombent les barrières que Cato a érigé autour de son cœur pour se protéger d'elle, pour se protéger de tous les sentiments qu'elle réveille en lui. Il s'autorise à se sentir attaché sans honte, sans crainte. Tout est possible. Cato est un monstre sanguinaire, mais pour une fois, pour _cette_ fois, il s'autorise à être vulnérable, parce que Clove est forte, parce qu'elle le mérite, parce qu'il ne demande que ça depuis trop longtemps. On dirait qu'elle ressent les mêmes émotions que lui. Plongée dans son regard, elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle s'est blottie contre lui. Il l'enlace de ses bras, se penche vers elle et dépose le front contre le sien, un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle lui rend. Cato n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire un jour d'un regard de Clove qu'il est tendre. Tant d'émotions se bousculent en eux, au point qu'ils n'osent même pas s'embrasser. L'allégresse les étourdit trop, il serait impossible de bien s'y prendre et ils sont des Carrières ! On fait les choses correctement ou bien on ne les fait pas du tout. Alors ils se contentent de profiter de la proximité de l'autre, leur souffle s'entremêlant, leur regard étincelant de bonheur se perdant l'un dans l'autre. Ils n'ont besoin de rien de plus.

Après que Cato a vaincu Thresh, le combat final est celui qu'ils espéraient. Leur duo contre les deux autres amants maudits. Ensemble, ils sont invincibles, invulnérables. Le canon de la Fille du Feu retentit en premier tandis que l'amant de celle-ci agonise au sol. Cato retire le couteau que Clove lui a envoyé dans la gorge et le range dans sa ceinture sans quitter des yeux ce dernier ennemi à terre. Il le contemple avec une sorte de fascination parce qu'il sait que, dès lors que son cœur se sera arrêté de battre, que le canon aura retentit une ultime fois, ils seront couverts de gloire. Encore une fois, ça lui semble irréel. Enfin, Peeta Mellark ferme les yeux et ils l'entendent, le canon. Clove et lui sont les derniers survivants. Un grand silence s'installe, le temps de se rendre compte qu'une page se tourne, le temps de réaliser que tout ce pour quoi ils se sont entrainés, tout ce qu'ils ont fait au long de leur vie, tout ceci prend sens, tout est terminé. Maintenant qu'ils ont gagné l'honneur… ils ont le droit de prétendre au bonheur. A deux.

« _On a gagné, Cato… on l'a fait !_ »

Et ils laissent éclater leur joie par des cris de guerre, ils se poussent, tombent ensemble, se bataillent, rient puérilement, se relèvent, se bataillent encore, et s'enlacent à bout de souffle. En les voyant ainsi, on se souvient que ces deux machines de guerre sont aussi des enfants. Des enfants corrompus, barbares, salis, épuisés, changés, mais triomphants.

« _Félicitations à nos deux finalistes de cette soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger Games ! La révision antérieure_ _vient d'être annulée._ »

Leur sourire se fige. La compréhension de ce qui se déroule en ce moment-même est un poison qui parcourt leurs veines. Lentement, ils se lâchent, lentement, leurs corps se décollent, lentement, ils reculent. Puis leur visage se décompose, se fane, leurs yeux se vident, leur teint blêmit. Ils deviennent les cadavres de leurs illusions.

« _Un examen plus approfondi du règlement a fait apparaître qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur. Bonne chance, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_ »


	2. Chapter 2

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews sympathiques !  
Après réflexion, je pense arrêter la fiction à cette partie plutôt que sceller leur destin.  
Peut-être tenterai-je une happy ending à la suite plus tard, je verrai =)  
Bonne lecture !  
_

 **Partie II : La chasse est ouverte**

Quelques secondes plus tôt, ils s'enlaçaient affectueusement. Désormais, alors que la voix de Claudius achève à peine sa terrible annonce, ils sont à deux bons mètres l'un de l'autre. Malgré tous les sentiments, tout l'attachement, leur nature reprend inconsciemment le dessus. L'amour ne balaie pas aussi facilement 15 ou 18 ans de vie et de moeurs. Clove se rappelle qu'elle a lancé tous ses derniers couteaux, qu'ils sont éparpillés à des endroits précis dans l'arène, et que c'est d'ailleurs Cato qui porte le dernier à sa ceinture. Lui, il n'a pas besoin de la quitter des yeux pour avoir conscience de son épée plantée dans le sternum de la Fille du Feu, à quelques mètres. Même sans arme, il aurait l'avantage. Clove a beau être une combattante hors pair, que pourrait-elle face à un homme qui pèse vingt kilos de plus et dont la spécialité est justement le corps-à-corps ? Avec l'épée, elle aurait ses chances mais, hélas, c'est lui qui en est le plus proche… Clove en tremble de rage, plus que de peur.

« _Ils se sont moqués de nous…_ » peste t-elle, les jambes légèrement fléchies en position défensive.

Les deux Carrières ont été tournés en dérision. Jamais il n'a été question de laisser deux vainqueurs. Le Capitole voulait juste un final grandiose bourré de sentiments et de rebondissements. On a voulu les faire marcher... et ils n'ont pas marché. Ils ont couru.

Cato n'a pas fait du lancer de couteau sa spécialité. Cette arme est trop légère pour lui. Ça n'empêche qu'à cette distance, il ne la raterait certainement pas s'il décidait de se servir du sien.

« _On a été assez stupides pour y croire. C'est tout ce qu'on mérite_ », rétorque t-il amèrement.

Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement par cette fausse invitation au romantisme ? Gober la nouvelle et se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme des proies faciles, comme des idiots qu'ils n'avaient jamais été avant de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre... C'était une honte de la part de deux Carrières. Leur estime mutuelle, leur attachement, et leur alliance parfaitement assortis avaient forcé le respect, jusqu'à ce que leur comportement absurde ne les ridiculise aux yeux de leur district. Couverts de honte, ceux qui souhaitaient être couverts de gloire ! Le seul moyen de retrouver l'honneur ? Vaincre dignement… ou mourir dignement. Les deux s'observent en chien de faïence, longtemps, sans bouger. Cato se rend compte d'un manque dans sa poitrine, un manque de Clove alors qu'elle est juste en face de lui. Il n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentira si elle meurt. Sa place devrait être dans ses bras, pas sous la lame de son épée. Il se flagelle à cette pensée. Non, il doit penser _l'inverse_. Cato se rend compte de sa terrible sottise. Son père lui disait toujours d'attendre pour vivre, de laisser les déboires, les divertissements, les sentiments, les amitiés pour plus tard, passé ses 19 ans. Son père lui disait toujours de se focaliser sur son entrainement, que les douceurs de la vie arriveraient après, qu'il faille être patient, qu'il faille les _mériter_. Son père l'avait mis en garde contre la gente féminine, il lui disait qu'il aurait tout le temps pour s'en préoccuper après. Après. Cato a voulu l'écouter, vraiment. Mais il est tombé dans le piège. Maintenant, il doit en payer le prix et se repentir dans la mort de celle qu'il aime. Il n'a pas le choix, elle ne l'a pas non plus. Si seulement ils avaient été moins _faibles_ …

« _Je te laisse une longueur d'avance_ », décrète t-il alors.

Tout comme elle, Cato ne renonce pas, mais il ne l'attaquera pas ainsi. Il refuse cette victoire. Pour laver leur déshonneur à tous les deux, il faut un grand combat. Plutôt mourir comme un héros que vaincre comme un lâche, surtout face à Clove. Elle doit se battre, il veut qu'elle se batte comme jamais et montre à tous les vauriens devant leurs écrans qu'ils ne pourront jamais rêver de lui arriver à la cheville, qu'ils l'admirent comme lui l'admire. La jeune femme sait comment il fonctionne, elle pourrait presque voir le raisonnement qui s'est formé dans la tête de son ancien partenaire.

Malgré sa proposition tentante, les pieds de Clove restent enfoncés dans le sol. Elle sait pertinemment que, dès l'instant où elle aura disparu de sa vision, ils seront devenus des ennemis mortels et la chasse débutera. Elle n'a pas peur de la chasse. Quant à la mort, un peu peut-être... Clove ne s'en rend pas compte tant qu'elle ne la voit pas assez de près. Ce qui lui fait peur à l'instant, c'est ce poids en son cœur, cette douleur dans ses entrailles, et la crainte qu'elle soit la seule à ressentir une telle chose. S'il ne compte pas l'attaquer quand elle est en désavantage, pourquoi partirait-elle tout de suite ? Ne peut-elle pas lui dire au revoir avant ? Et sentir son étreinte une dernière fois ? Elle se sent niaise à s'en enfoncer des couteaux dans le crâne. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, le regard plein d'espoir, elle fait un pas dans sa direction tandis que lui fait automatiquement un pas en arrière, levant une main pour lui imposer d'arrêter. Les émotions qu'il lit dans son regard lui lacèrent le coeur mais cela n'importe plus.

« _Non_ », dit-il sèchement.

Elle comprend. Ce serait rendre les choses plus difficiles pour eux. Clove s'arrête, heurtée. S'ils s'attardent en bienveillance l'un envers l'autre, les juges enverront sur eux tous les feux de l'enfer pour pallier le cruel manque de spectacle entre les amants maudits. Elle le sait, ça aussi. Puis, Clove se détourne, n'ayant aucune crainte à lui exposer son dos, car elle a confiance en ce qu'il lui a dit, sans savoir pourquoi, confiance qu'il ne la frapperait pas de la sorte. Tout le contraire de lui qui, à plusieurs reprises, a déjà rêvé que Clove le poignarde dans le dos au cours d'une étreinte hypocritement réconfortante.

« _Sois prête_ », entend-elle.

Seule Clove est capable de discerner cette pointe de souffrance dans cette voix grave et ferme. Un dernier regard en arrière.

« _Sois prêt._ »

Et elle fuit à toute jambes.

En route, elle se souvient que certaines de ses armes laissées sur des cadavres ont donc été emportées avec eux. Elles retrouvent deux couteaux sur son chemin et, arrivée à la Corne d'Abondance, Clove s'équipe à bloc: elle cale dans sa ceinture les doubles dagues qu'elles avaient planquées pour elle-même, puis dissimule un troisième et un quatrième couteau dans ses bottes. La seule chose qui lui manque pour se sentir prête désormais, c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais Clove peut toujours courir pour l'avoir…

Maintenant, il faut attendre Cato de pied ferme. Il prend son temps. Après avoir récupéré son épée du corps défunt de Katniss Everdeen, le blond prend la sage décision de se rendre à la Rivière pour se désaltérer. Ne pas trop trainer non plus, au risque d'impatienter les juges qui leur enverront des crasses pour leur pourrir la vie. Les gens du Capitole sont scotchés devant leurs écrans, songeant: _"Et maintenant ? Et après ?" "Hésite, n'hésite pas ?" "L'aime, ne l'aime pas ?" "La tuera, ne la tuera pas ?"._

Cato sait où la trouver. La Corne d'abondance, bien sûr, leur repère. Là où tout a commencé et où tout doit se terminer. Sur le chemin, la vision de Clove le poignardant dans le dos le hante. La vision de Clove souhaitant sa mort le hante. La vision du cadavre de Clove le hante. Il ne saurait dire ce qu'il y a de pire entre mourir de sa main et vivre sans elle... mais on s'en moque, n'est-ce pas ? Pas d'état d'âme. Pas de sentiment. Honneur et devoir. Honneur et souffrance. Il faut vaincre à tout prix. La victoire est la seule chose qui s'immortalise, le reste est éphémère, le reste est faux, le reste s'échappe, le bonheur est vain. Cato atteint la lisière de la forêt et l'aperçoit quand il débouche sur la plaine. Elle l'attend juste devant l'antre de la Corne. A cette distance, les yeux de Clove sont deux onyx dénués d'émotion. Le vent souffle doucement sur le silence. Petit à petit, tout ne devient plus qu'instinct. Cato s'avance encore, prédateur tranquille, et c'est la lionne qui lance l'assaut la première en courant vers lui. Il court à son tour. Elle réduit la distance pour le rendre accessible à ses tirs de couteaux. Lui réduit la distance pour la rendre accessible à son épée. Plus que vingt mètres et, avec une lance dans sa main, il aurait pu la transpercer. Clove envoie son premier couteau, sa main fendant l'air comme l'éclair. Mais les réflexes de Cato sont plus aiguisés encore que sa lame et, d'un coup violent, son épée envoie valser la petite arme sur le côté. Il ignore combien elle en a d'autres, planquées derrière elle.

Clove cesse de se diriger vers lui et le contourne, toujours à pleine vitesse, tandis que lui s'arrête pour se tenir prêt. Un autre couteau est lancé vers son visage, puis, dans la course, Clove se baisse pour porter la main à sa botte. Presque instantanément, c'est un autre couteau qui fonce vers lui par dessous cette fois. Cato a eu le temps de parer l'un avec l'épée et tente d'esquiver l'autre qui se plante dans son épaule en un bruit sec. Joli. Il ne l'a jamais vue faire un enchaînement aussi rapide. La mâchoire crispée de douleur, il le retire et le renvoie vers elle, qui esquive en roulant sur le côté. Ce petit jeu a assez duré. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparent en la rattrapant au pas de course, et Clove sort ses deux dagues qu'elle croise pour arrêter à deux bras le coup mortel de Cato qui l'aurait décapité. Désormais, elle doit placer toute la force du désespoir, de ses deux mains, pour parer chacun de ses coups colossaux, devant même se déplacer afin de les amortir. Clove est rapide, agile, mais les frappes puissantes de son adversaire l'ébranlent, la déstabilisent, et lui donnent du mal à repartir. Elle n'a pas touché la bonne épaule, Cato est droitier... Les deux se battent avec automatisme, ne pensant à rien d'autre que d'anticiper le prochain coup. Tout est futile, il n'y a que l'adrénaline courant dans leurs veines, leur cœur battant dans leurs oreilles et le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant. Chaque son leur est assourdissant et résonne autour d'eux alors que, paradoxalement, pour les spectateurs devant leur écran, tout est très silencieux en dehors de l'impact des armes, et c'est ce silence qui rend cette lutte pour la vie encore plus prenante. Les deux Carrières leur offrent un combat digne, un combat divin. Hercule et Athéna. Lui est force, et elle est précision. Cependant, et beaucoup s'y sont attendus, Clove s'épuise plus vite face aux assauts impitoyables de son adversaire, elle tombe, se dérobe et se relève agilement à plusieurs reprise. Elle a trois ans de moins que lui, après tout, et donc trois ans d'expérience en moins. C'est une énième frappe ignoblement violente qui la fait lâcher d'un même coup ces deux dagues. Une autre occasion se présente pour la décapiter, mais le cœur de Cato l'en retient. A la place, il saisit la gorge de Clove et d'un mouvement brusque, la fait basculer vers l'arrière pour l'écraser contre le sol.

Tout se passe en un éclair, mais Clove se sent choir au ralenti. Elle a toujours un dernier couteau, dans l'autre botte, et elle s'en saisit pour tenter de le poignarder en tombant. Mais il a anticipé le geste et la jeune femme se retrouve désarmée, les deux poignets plaqués contre le sol, et lui la dominant. Clove analyse son environnement et réalise qu'il n'y a plus rien qu'elle peut faire. Ses couteaux et dagues étant hors de portée, elle est démunie. Cato a lâché son épée pour maintenir ses deux poignets au sol, mais un tour de bras suffirait à la tuer. Elle ramène un regard calme vers lui. Clove sait reconnaître une défaite et, d'un côté, elle est probablement heureuse de ne pas être celle qui tuera l'autre. Certes elle ne veut pas mourir, mais elle ne veut pas qu'il meurt non plus ! Clove n'éprouve pas de regret, ni de colère qu'il n'ait pas eu suffisamment d'amour pour elle à en préférer la mort. Cato a toujours protégé son honneur, il aurait pu l'abattre dès que Claudius les avait invité à le faire, mais à la place, il lui a offert un merveilleux combat. Au fond d'elle danse la peur étranglante de la mort. C'est la fin, elle le sait. Toutefois, celui qu'elle aime a comme un moment d'hésitation. Elle a donc le temps de dire quelque chose, et ce doit être quelque chose de très important car ses paroles seront les dernières pour lui. Que dire, alors ? Pour s'aider, Clove se demande : _Quels mots je veux qu'il retienne de moi ? Quelle paroles le réconforteront de m'avoir perdue pour gagner ?_ La vérité surgit spontanément, avec un calme macabre et une sincérité profonde :

« _Je suis fière de toi._ »


End file.
